


Implicit demand for proof

by HitTheWall



Series: Kitchen sink [1]
Category: FriendSim - Fandom, Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Angst, Delusions, Escapism, Gen, Humanstuck, Imaginary Friends, LITERALLY, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Redglare is a Mom, Sadstuck, Tons of Twenty One pilots references, asylumstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitTheWall/pseuds/HitTheWall
Summary: '' I want you to follow me down to the bottomUnderneath the insane asylum ''———————A short au drabble about human!Terezi in mental institution.





	Implicit demand for proof

"Hello, Theresa. How are you feeling today?" A tired looking woman with bloodshot eyes and a bright ginger hair broke the silence of the asylum's guest room.

Silence was the only response to woman's greeting. Even the squeaky wooden chair on which she sat completely still, gracefully holding her frame, was quiet. It almost seemed like everything in the small, white walled room was afraid to speak, to make a sound. Empty emotionless walls were staring at the pair of redheads, separated by a thick transparent barrier. On the opposite side of the woman a young girl sat, thin frame covered by baggy hospital clothes. Her messy hair sticking in every direction, unseeing, bright teal eyes standing out on a pale, freckled face.

Girl's thin dry lips were moving without a sound.

The woman continued talking to the girl like everything was normal and she and her daughter weren't now sitting in a visiting room of the asylum.

"It rained today. Had been raining since Monday.  Some shops and other public buildings had to stop their work. Lana even asked me to pick her up from the university, which she hasn't done in a while. She's doing good there. One of the best students. Her psychology project was a success. You know, she started this path for you, Theresa. Still you don't call her by her real name"

Again, only silence followed. The woman talked again.

"Theresa"

Still no response.

"Tess"

For a second, girl has stopped her silent mumbling. But only to make a barely noticeable giggle. Then she proceeded to move her lips without the sound.

The woman sighed. And, it almost seemed that with this sigh she became older. Wrinkles showed on her face, confident eyes turned tired and pale. Even her ginger hair seemed to succumb to the grey strands. After a couple of seconds, the woman continued.

"Terezi"

On these words the girl on the opposite side of the transparent wall had flinched and rose her glassy sight. Almost instantly a smile overtook her face.

"Redglare! Didn't sniff you there" She chuckled. " It's been so long since you or Latula visited me in one of the Dreambubbles. Well, last time you had a fight with my lusus, so that's understandable. She can get scary sometimes. But now she's asleep, so don't worry!"

Cheerful chatter of a young girl felt like something, which was really out of place here. So called "Redglare" had moved her arms to hide her face: nothing has changed since she was gone. Nothing worked. Nothing could bring her little, precious, wonderful daughter from the devouring world of the wild fantasies she had been taken to.

It took all the will power to not start a hysteria here and now. Theresa needed her now. She pushed her palms into her bloodshot eyes and let out a shaky breath. She had to try again.

 "How've you been here? Are nurses nice? Nobody bothers you?"

Behind the glass the girl has cocked her head to the side, questioning the phrasing. 

"Nurses? You mean humans? Come on, Redglare, the name is not that hard to remember. They are cool I guess. But kinda annoying. Sometimes they are fun, but sometimes I see their versions which fucking suck."  Redglare flinched at a swear. "But all in all it's okay. Why do you have to leave so much?"

The woman on the other side of the glass has bit her lip. She needed to keep calm for her girl. Play along a bit longer. Maybe it'll go away. Maybe it'll heal itself. Magically go away. Yes, that would be perfect.

'I... Have things to do, you know. Work mostly. Your sister. And... Theresa, please, come back. We miss you. We miss you so badly."

However, it seemed like the younger redhead already got distracted by her visions. She chuckled to "someone" to her right.

"Theresa Pyre!" The woman stood up with a shout. Her mouth twitching and eyes watering. She was tired of being helpless. Tired of waiting for someone long gone, lost in her fantasies. She had no more patience for this game which went too far.

The smaller redhead stared at her mother in shock.

"Yes, it's your name! Theresa Pyre! Not Terezi Pyrope or whatever! You have no horns or grey skin! You are a white human girl, lost in her fantasies! Just stop this already, for all of us! Me, Lana..."

"SHUT UP!" The girl swang her arms violently and backed away from the glass.  "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! FUCK YOU, REDGLARE, STOP THIS, IT HURTS!" She grabbed her face with slim pale hands, shoulders trembling.

A second passed. And then another. And another.

Finally, the nurse came through barely noticeable white door on woman's side. She placed her hand on a shoulder of a visitor and quietly said:

"Missis Pyre, I think it is more than enough for today. Let me help you out."

She took the hand of a grieving mother and started walking out of the room.

"You know nothing. You've never seen them, have you, Redglare? Coz you are blind. Something is wrong with you. It's not me. It's not me who is wrong. They all say this. Redglare, I pity you!" Theresa removed her hands from her face only to show determined tear streaked face with unseeing eyes. "Wait and you'll know. And you'll remember."

The door behind the nurse and the woman has closed with a quiet click.

This visit was just like every other. She never listened. She refused to believe. She was stubborn and... It just hurt so much.

"Hey, Vriska. Do you think this is temporarily?" The redhaired girl asked her friend. But she didn't receive an answer. Just a silent embrace. Warm and pleasant. Phantom and hollow.

**Author's Note:**

> (((if you liked what you read, please leave a kudo or a comment. Mild criticism is also welcome)))


End file.
